


Good morning (I made you some coffee)

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Time to sleep (and whatever other connected stories) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Baeksoo, Domestic Fluff, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo wakes up after a long night of working only to realize he didn't finish his work... and that Baekhyun didn't wake him up to finish it.





	Good morning (I made you some coffee)

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. AO3 is so hard to understand but we're getting there! Thank you all for reading :)) Comments are always appreciated <3

Kyungsoo woke up cold, tired, and afraid. His thoughts as he woke up in order were:  


1\. How did I get in bed  
2\. Where is Baekhyun  
3\. What time is it and do I still have time to finish my write-up

The last thing Kyungsoo remembered was falling asleep on his desk chair while Baekhyun tried to convince him to go to bed. Once he’d fallen asleep, his boyfriend probably picked him up or dragged him into bed. And speaking of Baekhyun… wherever he was at the moment was too far away. Kyungsoo was cold.

But really, what time was it? Did he still have time to finish his write-up?

The sunlight hitting his face told him the answer to that question was probably no, and that thought alone had adrenaline running through Kyungsoo’s veins and his mind at attention.

“Morning bab--”

“Baekhyun.” The man in question froze in the middle of the doorway, and took in the scene before him. Kyungsoo, sheets half off, one leg off the bed, one hand on the desk to stabilize himself, the other on his pants to get them off, wide-eyed, hair a mess, half-awake--Kyungsoo could feel the panic running through his system and could see the confusion running through Baekhyun’s brain. “Why didn’t you wake me up when you knew I have work today and a freaking write-up I can’t, that’s it, I’m going to get fired and we’re going to be homeless and--”

“You looked too cute to wake up,” Baekhyun interrupted, and Kyungsoo stared at him, stopping in the middle of wrestling on his slacks to give him an incredulous look.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I’m always serious.” Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun walk to him. He was too shocked to move. When Baekhyun took his hand to place it on the handle of the coffee mug he’d been holding, Kyungsoo took it without comment. At this, Baekhyun laughed. “When am I ever serious? Your boss called and postponed the write-up. He also postponed the meeting because of that, so you can go to work late.”

“You…”

“...look fantastic? Thanks, I woke up like this.”

The spell was broken. Kyungsoo snorted. Baekhyun looked like a mess: his hair was sticking up in different directions, his shirt was crumpled, and his eyes were still cloudy from having just woken up. “That’s definitely what I was going to say.”

“I love you too.”

Kyungsoo placed the mug gently on the table and pulled off his pants again, collapsing on the bed without bothering to put anything on. In one swift movement, he rolled over, sushi-rolled himself into the covers, and curled up into a fetal position, throwing a pillow over his head. Baekhyun laughed.

“Your coffee will get cold.”

“Don’t want any.”

“But I woke up early to make that for you.”

“Eleven isn’t early, Baekhyun.”

“It’s earlier than you.”

“...” Kyungsoo unrolled himself and reached out his hands to Baekhyun, who looked at him with an amused smile on his face. “Come,” said Kyungsoo, flopping his arms in a half-ass gesture of beckoning. “Cold.”

“You wouldn’t be cold if you drank your coffee,” said Baekhyun, but he put his own mug down and went to Kyungsoo anyway, tangling their legs together while Kyungsoo busied himself trying to find the best position to cuddle. 

“Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo’s voice was tired against his chest.

“Yes?”

“Baekhyun…”

“Mhm.”

“...Baek…”

“That’s me.”

Kyungsoo made a sound between a laugh and a groan and cuddled closer. “I love you lots,” he said, his voice muffled in the crinkles of Baekhyun’s shirt.

The warmth that spread through Baekhyun threatened to spill over into a cooing session, but Baekhyun tightened his arms around Kyungsoo instead. “I love you too.”


End file.
